This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Next generation HIV-1 vaccines will require more potent vectors as well as antigens that address the challenge of global virus diversity. We have therefore developed novel replication-incompetent adenovirus vector-based vaccines derived from rare adenovirus serotypes as well as mosaic HIV-1 antigens to expand cellular immune breadth and depth.